xgeneration_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Bryant-Frost
|DOD= |gender=Female |species=Mutant |height=5’6” |weight=145lbs |hair=Red |eyes=Green-Yellow |nationality=U.S American |occupation=Journalist |family=*Bryant *Shadow *Frost |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |Species = Mutant |Nationality = U.S American |Family = *Bryant *Shadow *Frost|skin = Fair}} Lily Bryant-Frost is the eldest triplet born to Kimberly Bryant-Frost and Calvin Shadow making her the triplet of Josalyn Bryant-Frost - identical sister - and Merrick Bryant-Frost. She grew up having a short, but close, bond with Calvin causing her to be distant from her step-father Christian Frost. Personality Physical Description Powers Mutation Telekinesis:Lily can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. Her abilities are currently at the basic level. Which means she can perform the following with her power: **''Binding'': To keep object/being from moving. **''Levitation'': To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. **''Matter Manipulation'': Manipulate matter with your mind. **''Psionic Strength'': To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. **''Telekinetic Bullet Projection'': To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. **''Telekinetic Choking'': To strangle others. **''Telekinetic Grip'': To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. **''Telekinetic Maneuver'': To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. **''Telekinetic Pull/Push'': To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Limitations *She is not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies. *Her abilities are weakened or sometimes nullified by stress, fear or distractions. *She can only manipulate targets of certain number, size or weight at once. *Using this ability may be physically fatiguing. *She is only able to move the objects that she can perceive. *Psychic Energy Absorption can negate her power. *Her powers can be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': She has been trained in hand-to-hand combat in multiple forms by Aurelia Christian Howlett aka Dirus. Name Meaning *'Lily' is from the name of the flower, a symbol of purity. The word is ultimately derived from Latin lilium.Behind the Name: Lily - accessed September 7,2016 *'Rosalyn' is a variant of Rosaline,Behind the Name: Rosalyn - accessed September 7,2016 a Medieval variant of RosalindBehind the Name:Rosaline - accessed September 7,2016 which is derived from the Germanic elements hros "horse" and linde "soft, tender".Behind the Name: Rosalind - accessed September 7,2016 *'Bryant' is from the given name Brian,Behind the Name Surnames:Bryant - accessed September 5,2016 the meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble".Behind the Name: Brian - accessed September 5,2016 *'Shadow' is from Middle English shadwe "shadow" and Old English sceadu (Shade)Ancestry:Shadow - accessed September 6,2016 a topographic name for someone who lived near a boundary, from Old English scead "boundary". A nickname for a very thin man, from Middle English schade "shadow", "wraith".Ancestry: Shade - accessed September 6,2016 *'Frost' is from of Danish, Swedish, Icelandic, Norwegian and German origin, meaning born at the time of frost (winter) or someone with an icy or unbending disposition, and was originally a title of one who was shown to be unflinched in times of battle or confrontation, or to have an "icy" disposition, rather than a surname. - accessed via Wikipedia September 6,2016 Canon Canon Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Canon Relationships Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Journalist |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):N/A Previous Affiliation(s):Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Sibly Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Manhattan, New York AU AU Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= AU Relationships AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Journalist |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):N/A Previous Affiliation(s):Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Sibly Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Manhattan, New York Warverse Warverse Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Warverse Relationships Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Journalist |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Excalibur Previous Affiliation(s):Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Sibly Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Glasgow, Scotland What If What If Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= What If Relationships What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Journalist |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):N/A Previous Affiliation(s):Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Sibly Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Manhattan, New York Rewrite Rewrite Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Rewrite Relationships Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Journalist |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):N/A Previous Affiliation(s):Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Sibly Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Manhattan, New York References Category:Characters Category:Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters Category:X-Men Category:Haven Category:Excalibur Category:Homosuperior Category:Canon Category:Rewrite Category:What If Category:Warverse Category:AU Category:Original Character Category:Bryant Family Category:Frost Family Category:Shadow Family